Emperor Mavro
Emperor Mavro is the overall main antagonist of entire Power Rangers Megaforce series, being the overarching antagonist of Power Rangers Megaforce and the main antagonist in Super Megaforce. He is the Armada's Emperor and leader as well as the father of Prince Vekar and Vrak. He favors Vrak more than Vekar due the latter being more intelligent and serious. He was voiced by Mike Drew, who also voiced Mirloc in Power Rangers: S.P.D.. History Invasion of Earth Marvo was first seen in a flashback speaking to Damaras. He tells Damaras even Vekar is incompetent and dimwitted compared to his brother Vrak, as the first born son Vekar is destined to succeed his throne. He tells Damaras that wants to serve Vekar's second in command of the Armanda, which he agrees to. When he learns of the Armanda's failures to defeat the Power Rangers, Mavro sends elite guard member Matacore to assist Vekar in conquering Earth and destroying the Power Rangers. However, the Rangers are able to defeat Matacore. After many more repeated failures, Mavro sends to two of his Royal Guards to deliver the Armanda Megazord to Vekar to assist him in taking over Earth. However, the rangers were able to destroy Argus (Vekar's bodyguard), the two Royal Guards and combine their megazords and destroy the Armanda Megazord, resulting in the death of Prince Vekar as well. Revenge Upon learning of both Vrak and Vekar's deaths by the Power Rangers, Marvo arrived at Earth, with his army and his generals Redker and Yellzor, to avenge his sons' deaths. He destroys Damara's fleet to have failed to conquer the Earth and having failed to protect Vekar. Persuaded by Levira, Mavro gives one chance to Damaras redeem himself, only to he is destroyed by the Rangers. Later, Mavro sends Levira on a suicidal mission too, for having failed to protect Vekar and Damaras' failure. After Levira's death, Mavro sends the First Wave of Armada's ships against the Rangers but they destroy all of them. But Mavro uses the Second Wave and destroy all Rangers's Zords (except Turbo Falcon returned to Corinth Dimension). Then, he destroys the Legendary Megazord and thinks that the Rangers are deceased. he addresses to the humans to claim his victory and informs them of Rangers' death. He left one night and concludes in saying that him and The Armada will return tomorrow to exterminate them. Final Battle and Death Mavro appears with his fleet when the Rangers fight Redker. Then Troy and Orion (Red and Silver Rangers) attack his Motherfleet with Orion's ship. Troy destroys all of his fleet during Orion fights him (killing Yellzor off-screen). Redker is destroyed by the others Rangers on Earth. Angered by the lost of his army, Mavro stays down Troy and Orion but they refuse to give up and Mavro is finally destroyed by them. His Mothership is destroyed soon after. In the Extended Version, Mavro survives at the crash of his ship and fights the Rangers only to be destroyed by Orion with the Super Mega Canon. Before exploded, Mavro calls the rest of his army (Xborgs and Bruisers ) to finish the Rangers. But the Legendary Rangers come to aid the Mega Rangers and the Armada is destroyed once and for all. See also *Ackdos Gill, his counterpart in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Navigation Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Aliens Category:Tyrants Category:Monarchs Category:Parents Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Leader Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Wrathful Category:Warlords Category:Fighters Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:One-Man Army Category:Xenophobes Category:Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Deceased Category:Protective Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors